memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Rough Beasts of Empire
| author = David R. George III | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | pages = 390 | ISBN = ISBN 1439160813 | date = 2362, February 2381 - February 2382 | altcover = rough Beasts of Empire German cover.jpg |}} Rough Beasts of Empire is a Star Trek novel by David R. George III published by Pocket Books in January 2011. It is the third novel in the Star Trek: Typhon Pact cross-over series and centers around Sisko's life during and after the Borg Invasion of 2381 and the struggle of Spock's Unification movement on Romulus. Description :Still on Romulus in pursuit of his goal of reunifying the Vulcans and Romulans, Spock finds himself in the middle of a massive power struggle. In the wake of the assassination of the Praetor and the Senate, the Romulans have cleaved in two. While Empress Donatra has led her nascent Imperial Romulan State to establish relations with the Federation, Praetor Tal'Aura has guided the original Romulan Star Empire toward joining the newly formed Typhon Pact. But numerous factions within the two Romulan nations vie for power and undivided leadership, and Machiavellian plots unfold as forces within and without the empires conduct high-stakes political maneuvers. :Meanwhile, four years after Benjamin Sisko returned from the Celestial Temple, circumstances have changed, his hopes for a peaceful life on Bajor with his wife and daughter beginning to slip away. After temporarily rejoining Starfleet for an all-hands-on-deck battle against the Borg, he must consider an offer to have him return for a longer stint. Beset by troubling events, he seeks spiritual guidance, facing demons new and old, including difficult memories from his time in the last Federation-Tzenkethi war. Summary After returning from the celestial temple, Benjamin Sisko has spent four years living quietly on Bajor with his wife Kasidy and daughter Rebecca. His marriage became strained when he began helping with the excavation of B'hala, which Kasidy disapproved of. The affair left feelings of bitterness between them. Kasidy believes the unearthing of texts at B'hala that refer to their daughter are a threat to Rebecca's future. Sisko is recruited back into Starfleet temporarily by Admiral Walter, a former shipmate, to face the Borg invasion. Newly in command of the , Captain Sisko leads a task force of three ships including (commanded by Elias Vaughn) and against six Borg cubes to defend . Vaughn is critically injured and rendered unconscious when he is thrown across his bridge during battle. The USS Kirk is massively damaged, the Cutlass is destroyed, and the New York is disabled. Two Borg ships attack Alonis for five minutes before they break off for the Azure Nebula. Eleven thousand are killed in the bombardment. While on Alonis, Sisko receives a message from Earth that his father is sick and in the hospital. When Sisko arrives at his father's restaurant on Earth, he is met by his daughter-in-law, Azeni Korena, who tells him his father died only hours before. Between a fire that killed his neighbors months before, the attack on Alonis, and the death of his father, Sisko feels death follows him wherever he goes. On Romulus, Spock is attacked and nearly killed by a Reman and, when he turns the man over to the Romulan authorities, the assassin is poisoned by a Romulan security guard. After his father's funeral, Sisko goes to Starfleet Headquarters and requests to be recommissioned permanently, knowing it will upset his wife. Admiral Akaar makes him captain of the with an assignment to patrol the Sierra sector. When Sisko returns to Bajor to tell Kasidy of his decision, she is hurt that he made the decision without consulting her and angered that he took an assignment so far away. After being home for just a few hours, Kasidy throws Sisko out of their house; they both understand that the marriage is over. Sisko spends the duration of his stay at the Shikina Monastery where he obtains an orb experience with the Orb of Prophecy and Change but receives no vision; since his return from the Celestial Temple he has received no communication from the Prophets. He visits with Kira Nerys, who is now a Vedek due to her relationship with the emissary. Sisko reminds Kira that the Prophets warned him that he must "walk the path alone" and that if he married Kasidy he would know only sorrow; he blames all the tragedies that have happened since his return on his failure to follow prophetic direction. Sisko explains that he must leave his family to prevent their untimely deaths but since Kasidy isn't a worshipper of the prophets, he doesn't believe she would understand this. Sisko and first officer Commander Rogeiro are assigned to the at the same time. Sisko isolates himself from his crew and is irritated when Rogeiro brings this up. Spock gains an audience with Praetor Tal'Aura and asks her to decriminalize the Reunification movement. He asserts that his goals and those of Tal'Aura require the unification of the Romulan people. Tal'Aura is open to the idea and later legalizes the movement. Spock knows his new freedom could be revoked at any time and and still behaves cautiously. Spock obtains evidence that indicates Donatra is behind the assassination attempt, unaware that Tal'Aura planned the assassination with the intent of it looking like Donatra sent the assassin. Spock leaks the information to President Bacco who sends Sisko to make contact with Donatra. Donatra swears the evidence to be false. She has also become convinced that the fall of her Imperial Romulan State is assured. Donatra soon calls for a peace summit with Tal'Aura. Upon arriving on Romulus, Donatra is arrested for the attempted murder of Spock. Tal'Aura contracts Sela to kill Rehaek, chairman of the Tal Shiar. After the assassination, Sela is given the chairman position. In her cell, an angry Donatra continually tries to break a data tablet but the device is indestructible. Later, Spock comes to the prison to speak with Donatra where he finds her dead from slit wrists and neck with a broken data tablet nearby. Tomalak goes to visit Tal'Aura and finds her newly dead in her chair with no signs of injuries. An autopsy shows she died of a rare disease that produced a brain aneurysm. In actuality, the Tzenkethi assassinated Tal'Aura and maneuvered events so that Gell Kamemor becomes the new Praetor without being aware of the alien covert activity. The Tzenkethi did this to stabilize the Romulan government and ensure the longevity of the Typhon Pact. Anlikar Ventel becomes the new Proconsul after Tomalak returns to the Imperial Fleet. Spock obtains an audience with Kamemor to hear her feelings in regard to the unification movement; Kamemor sees no value in it but finds it disagreeable to repress the movement just because she doesn't favor it. She adds that Spock will continue to be allowed a visitor's visa as long as he obeys the law. Sisko transmits divorce papers to Bajor then records a message for Kasidy, explaining his actions. Sisko begins socializing with his first officer. References Characters :Jas Abrik • Leonard James Akaar • Alizome • Angarraken • Azeni Korena • Nanietta Bacco • Bezorj • Cavanagh • Corthin • Corskene • D'Tan • Donatra • Xarian Dor • Dorlok • Dunlap • Durjik • Eleret • Ertoz • Glev • Jaix • J'Velk • Gell Kamemor • Kira Nerys • Korzenten • Kozel • Lafleur • James Leyton • Magrone • Neritel • Ni-Jalikreii • Esperanza Piñiero • Gwendolyn Plante • Preget • R'Jul • Radrigi • Raiq • Reel • Rehaek • Relkdahz • Oloara Rintel • Rivol • Rogeiro • Rokas • Safranski • Scalin Resk • Sela • Shalvan • Raisa Shostakova • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Sivak • Skorn • Slask • Snowden • Sorent • Sorretta • Spock • T'Coll • T'Larik • T'Lavent • T'Solon • Tal'Aura • Thiemann • T'Lesk • Tomalak • T'Vakul • Uteln • Vart • Elias Vaughn • Velenez • Veltor • Venaster • Anlikar Ventel • Ventrice • George Walter • Wilkes • Kasidy Yates • Zelent Alžbeta • Bareil Antos • Julian Bashir • Braeg • Butterfield • Colius • Eivos Calan • Eivos Audj • Garune • Raban Gedroe • Iliana Ghemor • Gorelt · Philip Herthum • Hiren • James T. Kirk • Lintosian'a • Neral • Nog • Ohalu • Opaka Sulan • Oram Yentin • Pardek • Lisker Pentrak • Pontilus • Pralon • Sonek Pran • Quark • Ravent • Roby • Shinzon • Aaron Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Judith Sisko • Samuel Sisko • Sivadeki • Sorilk • Stannis • Prynn Tenmei • Ruriko Tenmei • Minar T'Nora • Vorkan Trov • Vikral • Winn Adami • Worf Locations :Ab-Tzenketh (Tzenketh • Lem-Tzenketh • Vot-Tzenketh) • Achernar Prime (Verinex Sea) • (Lingasha • Starbase 197) • Bajor (Adarak • Ashalla • Kendra Province • Kendra Valley • Shikina Monastery • Sisko's house) • Earth (Audubon Park • French Quarter • Golden Gate Bridge • Mississippi River • New Orleans • Eiffel Tower • Pacific Ocean • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Presidio • River Seine • St. Charles Avenue • San Francisco • Sisko's Creole Kitchen • Soniat Street • Starfleet Headquarters) • Entelior (Entelior IV) • Kevratas • Romulus (Alavhet Public Library • Avenue Renak • Cor'Lavet Park • D'deridex Arc • Ki Baratan • Ki Baratan Medical Center • Leri'retan • Orventis Arena • Rateg • Relevek Plaza • Romulan Senate Chamber • Stronghold Ortikant • Via Chula • Via Colius • Via Karzan • ) • Starbase 39-Sierra • Terix II (Galixori Stadium • Out There • Vetruvis) • Typhon I Abraxas • Artaleirh • Aurelia • Azure Nebula • • Bajoran wormhole • B'hala • Calavet • Celestial Temple • Cestus III • The Chalice • Champs-Élysées • Cort • Deep Space 9 • Devoras • Dinalla • Ehrie'fvil • Endalla • Entelior III • The Flames • The Forest • Galixori Canyon • Gamma Quadrant • Katrina Memorial Cemetery • Klorgat IV • M'kemas • M'kemas III • Mutara Nebula • Nashville Avenue • New Berlin • New York • • Orleans Parish Hospital • Pacifica • Pangea • Rakantha Province • Ra'tleihfi • Raville II • Rigel IV • Rodon • Shi'Kahr • Sidau • S'snagor • Starbase 137 • Starbase Icarus • Sterlanth River • • The Temple • Tezwa • Vela'Setora • Vanadwan Monastery • Venat'atrix Territory • Vetruvis Arena • Villera'trel • Virinat • Xanitla Starships and shuttlecraft : ( ) • Chatan (Federation shuttlecraft) • • ( ) • Khenn Ornahj (Romulan starship) • Nago (Federation shuttlecraft) • Naha (Federation shuttlecraft) • ( ) • ( ) • Ragul'tora • ( ) • Tzenkethi marauder • • • • • • • • ( ) • • • • • • Races and cultures :Ascendant • Bajoran • Borg • Breen • Caitian • Cardassian • Catullan • Deltan • Efrosian • Ferengi • Gorn • Human • Innix • Kinshaya • Otevrel • Reman • Rigelian • Romulan • Saurian • Son'a • Tellarite • Teluvian • Tholian • Trill • Tzenkethi • Vulcan Alonis • Ivvitrian • Koltaari • Prophets • Terixan • Tyrellian • Watraii States and organizations :Agricultural Affairs • Borg Collective • Continuing Committee • Hundred • Imperial Romulan State • Office of Internal Security • Ortikant • Reman Protectorate • Remestrel • Reunification Movement • Romulan Star Empire • Romulan Security • Romulan Senate • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • Typhon Pact • Tzelnira • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets Other references :admiral • Autarch of the Tzenkethi Coalition • Avatar of Peace • Barajian fleece • batos • Battle of Alonis • Battle of Wolf 359 • beldam • bilitrium • carallun • City of B'hala • cloaking device • Creole • Dominion War • Emissary of the Prophets • gumbo • icon painting • inertial damper • jambalaya • kai • katra • kellorica • kreyla • maglev train • moba • monofilament • nerak • Orb of Prophecy and Change • pagh • photon torpedo • plomeek soup • Post-Atomic Horror • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • prylar • pterosaur • pylchyk • ranjen • relen tea · remoulade • Ribbon for Meritorious Service • Rihannsu • shield nutation • Starfleet Medal of Honor • sth'garr • talshaya • thalaron radiation • transphasic torpedo • transphasic shield • Tuvan Syndrome • Tzenkethi War • uhlan • vedek • Velderix Riehn'va • veruul • voraant • Vulcan brandy • warp signature Chronology ; 2362 : The Okinawa and the Assurance encounter Tzenkethi warships. ; 2375 : The Prophets warn Sisko he will face "great sorrow" if he marries Kasidy Yates. ; 2378 : Kira Nerys leaves Starfleet and becomes a member of the Bajoran clergy. ; 2379 : Elias Vaughn assumes command on the USS James T. Kirk. ; 2380 : An incident occurs on Endalla. Rebecca Sisko is kidnapped. Appendices Related media * * * * * * * Star Trek: Destiny Background * Rough Beasts of Empire takes place before Zero Sum Game and Seize the Fire. It spans several months of 2381 (beginning around the same time as the destruction of the Borg in Lost Souls) and ends in early 2382. * This storyline sees the end of the Imperial Romulan State (first introduced in Articles of the Federation) as it is reabsorbed into the Romulan Star Empire. * Tzenketh is given as the location of a Pocket Books office. Images rough Beasts of Empire.jpg|Cover image. rough Beasts of Empire German cover.jpg|German language edition cover image. uSS James T Kirk.jpg|USS Kirk. uSS New York (Nebula class).jpg|USS New York. uSS Cutlass.jpg |USS Cutlass. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. donatraCrossCult.jpg|Donatra. Connections Timeline The novel runs from February of 2381 to February of 2382 five years and one month after the final Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode, "What You Leave Behind". | author = David R. George III | aftera = Plagues of Night | prevMB = Lost Souls | nextMB = Lost Souls | timeframe = Timeframe9 | primary = February 2381 | date1 = February 2381 | nextdate1 = Over a Torrent Sea | prevdate1 = Losing the Peace | date2 = March 2381 | nextdate2 = Watching the Clock | prevdate2 = Losing the Peace | date3 = October 2381 | nextdate3 = Watching the Clock | prevdate3 = Watching the Clock | date4 = 2362 | nextdate4 = not placed yet | prevdate4 = not placed yet | date5 = November 2381 | nextdate5 = Protectors | prevdate5 = Protectors | date6 = November 2381 | nextdate6 = Watching the Clock | prevdate6 = Protectors | date7 = December 2381 | nextdate7 = Protectors | prevdate7 = Protectors | date8 = January 2382 | nextdate8 = Watching the Clock | prevdate8 = Acts of Contrition | date9 = February 2382 | nextdate9 = Watching the Clock | prevdate9 = Acts of Contrition }} External link * category:crossover novels